Miracle on ice
by SuperMastour
Summary: A Luigi x Daisy story. Daisy has to beat Peach and Mario at a figure skating tournament and Luigi decides to help her, causing a new relationship between the two. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Miracle on Ice

Chapter 1

I do not own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does, if I did, there would be a t.v cartoon about them.

Daisy was sitting in her cabin looking at her mirror, "Who's dumb idea was it to make Winter Athlympics any way? It's so cold, darn Sherbet Land!" Daisy groveled, but it wasn't only about the climate, she was also mad about the figure skating competition she attended. She's in second place but Peach is way ahead, and every time taunts her. She only has this one chance, she has to make a perfect score, or else, she'll lose to Peach. "Ah! Why do I have to always be number two!" Daisy yelled in anger and slammed her fist, knocking down several beauty items. A figure in a green jacket outside heard all the commotion and knocked the door. "Are you all right?" the voice said, Daisy went to get the door, and when she opened it, a gust of cold air came in a gave her chills. "Every thing's ok." Daisy responded as the figure stepped in and took of it's coat, revealing to be Luigi, "Daisy?" the green plumber said, still somewhat getting used to the light changes. "Hi Luigi." Daisy said bashfully, she had a crush on him since they met, and she knew he also shared the same thing. "Hi.. what was all that noise." Luigi asked worriedly, "Oh, I accidentally knocked over my beauty supplies." Daisy responded pointing at the clutter, "Why would she need beauty supplies?" Luigi muttered the compliment, "What's that?" Daisy asked, even though she heard the whole thing, "Oh, nothing! So how's it been?" Luigi responded, "Great! And you?" Daisy asked. "Great!" Luigi responded, "I saw you in the Icicle throw (their winter version of the Javelin Throw.), I didn't know you were so fit, you beat Donkey Kong!" Daisy complimented, "Well, it was nothing." Luigi said blushing. Daisy's mind went back to the figure skating competition, "Oh no! Ah!" Daisy groveled as she shat down on her bed, "What's wrong?" Luigi asked as he sat down next to her, "Oh! I have the figure skating competition, but I'm not good enough to beat Peach, I'm a failure." Daisy whined and started to sob. "Oh Daisy, your not a failure. I believe in you all the way." Luigi said reassuringly, then gathered his courage and grabbed her hand, "In fact, I'll teach you!" Daisy's smile was brought back, which made Luigi happy too. "Thank you Luigi." Daisy responded, "Why don't you stay, I made muffins." Suddenly, smoke came from the small kitchen, "Fire!" Luigi yelled, he then pushed Daisy outside, ran to get a shovel, scooped up some snow, and ran in the cabin. A few tense minutes later, Luigi came out holding a tray covered in snow, "Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed as she went to hug him, "I saved your muffins, we just need too take the snow off." Luigi said jokingly, and reassured her it was safe to go inside, and so they did. "Thank you for saving my cabin!" Daisy said to the green plumber, who was munching on one of her burnt muffins, "My pleasure Daisy!" Luigi replied, grabbing another one. "Aren't they bad?" Daisy asked, "Not as long as I'm with you." Luigi muttered, "Er.. no! They taste great!" He added reassuringly, Daisy just smiled and blushed. Later, Luigi was putting his coat back on, "See you Daisy! I had a nice time! Remember come by the pond at 5 AM." Luigi said to the yellow princess, "Luigi don't go! Stay here!" Daisy said sadly, "But Daisy, I would, but I didn't bring my sleeping bag, it's at my Mansion! You know how long Sherbet Land is from my mansion?" Luigi replied. "You can use mine." Daisy said bashfully, and out the closet, she took out an orange sleeping bag, "Come on." While Luigi was thinking, a battle was going on in him:

_Brain: Luigi, you have to go to your cabin to clean it!_

_Heart: Come on Luigi! You love her!_

_Brain: No he doesn't, he loves cleaning though!_

_Heart: Don't listen to him, listen to me, stay with her._

_Brain: Well if you do stay with her, I'm warning you, I'll activate you-know-what._

_Heart: Oh don't start being so immature Brain._

_Brain: Be quiet Heart, at least I have control._

_Heart: Oh yeah? Who gives you the fuel to give you control? Me!_

_(Heated Argument follows.)_

Luigi came back to his senses, "Of course I'll stay!" Luigi said, "Great!" Daisy exclaimed and squealed.

**Don't forget to rate this, the beginning is a special part, because without it, the story could not have commenced. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle on Ice

Chapter 2

I do not own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

Daisy was awoken by a noise in the kitchen, and groggily read the clock, _4:35, who's up at this hour?! _Daisy thought, she then glanced down an saw her sleeping bag empty. "Good morning sunshine!" Luigi said to the drowsy princess, "Come on, you have to eat before practice, I made my banana pancakes." It took a few seconds for Daisy's brain to process those words, but she intermediately stood up and ran to the table, where Luigi served her some. "Wow Luigi, why haven't you opened a restaurant? These are so good! Here's a good name, I.H.O.L.P, Inter-kingdom House of Luigi's Pancakes! Huh?" Daisy said as she was eating, "They're not that good." Luigi said bashfully, then looked at the clock, "You have to get ready Daisy!" Daisy finished eating a hurriedly changed, and so did Luigi. Luigi was waiting outside, since he finished changing first, and Daisy stepped, "Let's-a go!" Luigi said, and led the way. "He sounds so cute when he says that." Daisy said to herself, making Luigi red.

They arrived at the frozen pond, the sun had not yet risen so the stars sparkled brightly, leaving their reflections on the ice. "Why did we have to come this early?" Daisy asked and let out a yawn, "Because at 7, the penguins start using it." Luigi replied as he stepped into the ice with his skates, followed by Daisy. "Ok Daisy, figure skating is just like dancing, you have to go with the rhythm." Luigi said as he showed her how, "Now Daisy, you try." Luigi said, and so she did, it was great. "Good, now what do you have problems with?" Luigi asked, "This." Daisy responded, showing him a paper. "Peach has 480 points, I could never beat her." Daisy said sadly, "Um Daisy, this doesn't say Peach, its says Mario and Peach, see?" Luigi replied showing her the paper, pointing to the plumbers name. "Oh, it's a partner figure skate!" Daisy exclaimed as she read the title, "Yep." Luigi replied. "Now who will be my partner?" Daisy asked, though she already knew her answer, "I will, Daisy." Luigi said bashfully. "Great! Now let's get practicing!" Daisy exclaimed, "Okay here we go!" Luigi said, grabbing a radio from his pack and turning it on, '_Swan Lake' _was playing, Luigi grabbed his partners hand and commenced. They skated smoothly, without interruptions, without problems, it seemed to be a world of peace. Luigi then twirled Daisy around, and carried her as she did a pose. The stars sparkling added to the beauty of the scene, which was sadly, much to their dismay, soon over. The music died and the partners returned to rest, "Wow Luigi, your so good." Daisy said, "Not as good as you." Luigi complimented, making Daisy blush. Luigi suddenly stood up, "One more?" He asked with his hand out, "Yes, Luigi." Daisy responded, really happy. Suddenly, a pack of little penguins appeared, "Mister Luigi, can we skate with you and Miss Daisy?" one of them asked before Luigi could scold them for being here so early, "Sure, you kids just go with the music." Luigi replied with a smile, and so the penguins assembled. Luigi turned changed the track, '_The Waltz of the Flowers_' was playing, and Luigi went with Daisy. They danced wonderfully with the little penguin children, and when it came near the end, when Luigi and Daisy danced closer, one penguin neared the other, "Hey let's do something special for Mister Luigi." the little penguin said, and whispered the other their plan. He soon passed it on to the others, and when the partners began to skate closer near the end of the song, they formed a pattern, from which bird's eye view looked like a heart around the two. The partners looked intently at each other, they noticed something had bonded between them. The song ended, and every one sat down to rest, "What where you kids doing there?" Luigi asked the children, "Our special technique!" one responded, "How nice!" Daisy said. Suddenly, squawking can be heard, "We have to go Daisy, the Penguins are coming. Bye kids!" Luigi said, "Bye kids!" Daisy added. "Bye Mister Luigi, Bye Miss Daisy!" The children said in unison, and with that the two left.

They reached Daisy's cabin to relax, Daisy went to take a shower while Luigi made cocoa, reading the statistics chart. Daisy later came back to drink cocoa, "Hey Daisy did you read this part?" Luigi said, as he handed her the chart, "Oh my, it's tomorrow!" Daisy screamed as she saw the date. "Don't worry Daisy, we know enough to pass through them." Luigi said, holding her hand in reassurance. It was true, Daisy learned more from Luigi in those two hours than many of her teachers through the years. "So um.. Daisy?" Luigi asked nervously, "Yes?" Daisy replied, "You want to spend the rest of the day just you and me?" Luigi asked again, "Of course." Daisy responded with a smile.

**End of this chapter, don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miracle on Ice

Chapter 3

I do not own Mario, Nintendo does.

The pair were in Christmas Village, in a little cafe drinking some cocoa. "Oh Luigi! Look!" Daisy said as she pointed to the town square, surely enough, there was people skating, "Come on Luigi, Let's go!" Daisy exclaimed as she left some coins on the table, grabbed Luigi, and ran out.

Some shy guys, toads, penguins, and many other species were skating around, occasionally doing tricks to please the crowd. Luigi and Daisy got their skates from Luigi's pack, Luigi grabbed his radio, turned it on, and went with Daisy. Again _Swan Lake _was on, and the pair danced to it, which fascinated the crowd of citizens, as they saw them twirl, jump, and dance along so smoothly. Luigi and Daisy, however, were in there own little world, staring at each other's eyes intently, and held each other tight. The music soon ended, and the crowd applauded to the skating pair, both of which turned red at what they realized they've done. They sat back on the snow to take off they're skates and put on their boots, and turned to leave, only to be met by a ton of reporters. "Princess, what is your relationship with Mister Luigi?" one of them asked as the other took a picture, "Oh.." Daisy said thoughtfully, then gave Luigi a kiss on the nose, "That." she replied. The reporters were in a frenzy, taking pictures at all angles, asking them all these questions, but soon gave up and left.

Luigi was still red when they reached her cabin, rubbing his nose in content. "Hey Luigi, wants some cupcakes?" Daisy asked as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of the little treats. "Ok." Luigi said as he ran to the table, he then grabbed a few and ate them, it seemed fine, until he reached the last two. "What the?" Luigi said as he grabbed one, noticing it was tied to the other one Daisy was holding. Luigi didn't pay much mind to it and ate it, but what he didn't notice was that every time he took a bite, he moved closer to Daisy, and so did she to him. At the last bite, Luigi pecked Daisy's lips, when he noticed it, he immediately retreated, blushing heavily. Daisy however, stood in the same position she was kissed, with a big satisfied smile, "So this mean were a.." Luigi asked bashfully, then made his two index fingers touch side to side, Daisy nodded with a smile. "You know, the penguins leave at 10 pm." Luigi said with a smile, "Ok, we need the practice." Daisy replied. Luigi then looked at the clock, it was barely 3, "Why don't we go outside?" Luigi asked. Daisy nodded, and they put their coats along with other essential clothing and went outside.

Luigi was busy cutting trees for more logs for Daisy's fire, and when he had cut a good amount, he headed back. The first thing he noticed was Daisy, since her yellow coat reflected sunlight well, then he saw another figure, leading him to wonder. "Hi Luigi!" Daisy said as she put an orange on a pile of snow, "Wait I forgot something, be right back!" Luigi now inspected the mound of snow Daisy made, noticing certain similarities. Daisy came back with Luigi's hat, and placed it on the mound of snow, "See Luigi, it's you!" Daisy exclaimed at she pointed at the mound, which was actually a snowman. Luigi saw it once more, and it did kind of look like him, his hat, two pebble eyes, a round orange for his nose, and a piece of bark for his mustache. "Do you like it?" Daisy said, "Of course I do!" Luigi said, hugging Daisy, when suddenly, a snowball hit Snow Luigi. "What the?!" a figure popped out behind a log, it was Mario, "Two Luigis!?" Mario exclaimed at the sight. He then noticed Luigi still hugging Daisy, "So what are you two lovebirds doing?" Mario asked teasingly, he then threw another snowball which hit Snow Luigi again, this time causing him to collapse. "You no good Mario! I spent 30 minutes working on him!" Daisy said in anger as she approached Mario, "Can we call a truce?" Mario said weakly, dropping the snowball as she approached, but to no avail. The next few minutes of snow flying and Mario screaming were over, Daisy emerged with a crawling Mario at her side, "Ow..." he muttered in pain, stood up and ran away. "Wow, I haven't seen Mario get such a beating since the first time he met Bowser." Luigi said jokingly, "Well that's what he gets." Daisy said as she looked a the rubble of snow Luigi, picking up his hat, and sweeping off the snow. "Daisy, I'll be back, see you later." Luigi said, "Bye!" Daisy replied.

Daisy was sitting in her house reading watching her television, "In Sherbet Land, the temperatures are well below zero, so wear plenty of covering." a shy guy in front of a weather-map said, "Thank You Bert, now to Reality with Shirley," the anchor toad said, "Hey, I'm Shirley, and today on reality, we have breaking news!" the toadette said excitedly, Daisy was so into it she didn't even hear the door open. "One of our reporters and cameramen were in Christmas Village earlier, and they sent us this!" Suddenly, a video of the reporter asking Daisy a question and giving Luigi a kiss came on, "So is this new couple official!? We'll find out soon, this is Shirley, and that's all for Reality!" the toadette finished, suddenly the TV turned off. "Where pretty famous? Huh?" Luigi asked holding the remote, making Daisy turn around, "Yeah." Daisy said sadly, "What's wrong?" Luigi asked. "Mario came by earlier to ruin our morale, saying we'll never beat them, we've always been number two." Daisy responded. "You know what, forget Mario, we know more than them! We will, win, just persevere, don't give up! And remember, I'm on your side." Luigi said reassuringly, bringing Daisy's smile back. "Oh! To cheer you up, here!" Luigi said, and from behind her bed, took out a big Luigi doll with a gift ribbon. "Thank You Luigi!" Daisy said as she hugged and kissed her plumber, and then placed the doll on her bed, "Too bad they only make Daisy dolls in Sarasaland." Daisy said jokingly, "Are you sure about that?" Luigi replied with a mischievous smile. "I met a nokobon trader on the way from the store, and he gave me this." Luigi said, then he puled out a Daisy doll as well, "Oh Luigi! Thank you!" Daisy exclaimed, then put the two dolls next to each other, "there, perfect!"

The clock now read 9:45, "Come on Daisy! Our last practice is waiting!" Luigi said from outside the cabin, and Daisy emerged, "Ready!" Daisy said happily. Soon they reached the pond, took off their boots and put their skates on, "We can only do one dance, the forecast said a snowstorm may brew in." Luigi said as he turned on the radio, surely enough, their favorite came on. _The Waltz of the Flowers _started playing, and the couple danced to it gracefully with passion. They danced so wonderfully that if you listened closely, you could hear the moon say, "_Look at them love, look at those who dance with passion and talent._" The pair then bowed down at the end, put up their supplies and headed to Daisy's cabin.

**End of this chapter, don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Miracle on Ice

Chapter 4

I do not own Mario Franchise Nintendo does.

Today was the big day, the Sherbet Skating Stadium was packed to see the last performances. Luigi sat nervously in his room changing to his figure skating gear, "Yoshi and Birdo: 445 points!" the announcer proclaimed, "The leaders are Mario and Peach with 480 points. Now for the final skate, Luigi and Daisy!" Luigi gulped at the sound, suddenly Daisy came in, she was wearing a dazzling yellow dress, "Are you.. um ready Luigi?" Daisy asked nervously, "Anytime." Luigi replied. They headed on to the rink, the crowd was roaring, "Luigi and Daisy will be dancing _The Waltz of the Flowers_. Begin!" the announcer said. "You ready Daisy?" Luigi asked his partner, "Sure." Daisy said, they went on to the rink and did their starting pose. The music started, and so did they, they first did a twirl, then continued doing so many things, all the crowd was roaring, and Mario and Peach stood amazed. The song was starting to close, so they did their special ending, they twirled around each other, as if rotating and met in a passionate pose. The crowed cheered and the judges clapped, one even cried.

The skaters were in the waiting room awaiting the statistics, who would take home the diamond. The announcer started speaking, all the skaters neared to listen, "In third place taking the silver is Waluigi and Rosalina with 465 points!" the announcer said as the Waluigi and Rosalina danced with glee, "The next place was an amazing performance, Second place taking home the gold is Mario and Peach!" the announcer continued, Mario and Peach were excited, but who could've beat them? "And in first place, with the most dazzling masterpiece, taking home the diamond, Luigi and Daisy!" the announcer finished, and with that Luigi and Daisy jumped up and danced together, "Good job bro, sorry about my words." Mario told Luigi, "It's ok bro. You did good too." Luigi responded, "Oh my Daisy! You did grand!" Peach said, "I'm sorry for taunting you. Can you forgive me?" Peach added, looking down like a sad child, "Of course Peach, your my friend, how could I not!?" Daisy said reassuringly. "Guys, your medals are waiting." a toad said from the stairs leading to the rink, "On our way!" Mario said, and the winners went off.

Luigi and Daisy returned to the pond after the ceremony, they did their usual routine before heading off to the ice one last time. "May we dance?" Luigi asked as he turned on the radio, again being _Swan Lake_, "Certainly Luigi." Daisy responded, and they danced, their medals gleaming in the moonlight, and the music ended, so they rested. They were about to go when they noticed an old man in a dirty sackcloth staring at the moon, "Did you see them love? How they danced? I'll be there soon." he muttered, the pair had compassion over the old man, "Here sir, take my coat, it's really cold." Luigi asked as he took off his green coat, the old man chuckled, "Thank You!" the old man said, hugging Luigi, who was really confused. The old man then shone and sparkled, and with a blast of light, transformed into a middle aged man, "Thank you for freeing me, you see, many years ago, me and my love where separated by a witch, she sent me here and my love to the moon. She gave me permission to still talk to her, but she is so far away," the man told the pair, "The curse could only be broken by a pair who danced beautifully on that pond," he added, before being interrupted by Luigi, "But many pairs dance here, how did you not return to normal?" Luigi asked. "You didn't let me finish, the pair that danced has to notice me and have compassion, like you did, and after the curse has been boken, the witch told me that I could return to my love on the moon to live peacefully forever." the man replied, "The witch also told me, whoever had enough compassion to love a dirty old man, should be rewarded with a wish." he added. "Well Sir, we would like eternal love." Daisy said before Luigi could speak, "What a wise choice." the man said, and waved his hands and a sparkle shone. "There you go, your wish was granted. Now I should be going, Farewell." the man shone again, and left in a comet, headed to the moon. "Farewell." the pair said, holding each others hand strongly. "One more dance?" Daisy asked, "Sure." Luigi responded. The couple skated in the presence of the moon, "_Look at them love, those who saved you_" a female voice said, "_Yes love, but their wish has to be of their effort, like ours._" another voice, this one male, replied.

Luigi and Daisy were looking intently at their eyes, they stopped skating, and kissed. "_Look at that"_ the female voice said again, "_Yes, such beauty._" the male voice responded. To the pair, their love was a _miracle on ice._

_FIN_

**For those who did not understand the moral, it was when someone you know is down, cheer them up, even help them, the results can be amazing. That's the end, don't Forget to R&R!**


End file.
